Wally's complex mind
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: When he takes the time to measure his actions, it's the way he pictures everything as red and the way when his fist connects to somebody's jaw that makes the nerves in his skin receive a jolt of rage. Lter chapters will be an actual story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a one shot that may or may not become a story. It is dedicated to the aggressive side of Wally that we clearly see in episodes like the fountain. We watch as his violent nature take over his way of thinking. And it eventually results in him trying to attacking someone in the KND. This is a little insight of why or what he feels.

* * *

Wally doesn't actually realise when he changes. In the beginning, it was the event of running into the action that came with the KND. And the thought of whether he should punch or kick. Either way, he would be happy. Even though he has a somewhat idea of why he is happy when he punches someone in the face. His friends follow him, exactly the same move he performed. The only difference is that the others didn't have a smile on their face.

When he takes the time to measure his actions, it's the way he pictures everything as red and the way when his fist connects to somebody's jaw that makes the nerves in his skin receive a jolt of rage. But this battle isn't real. This fight had happened over a week ago.

Wally laid in his bed. Thinking of the fight. He was trying to remember the whole thing. He was pinching himself where he hit or kicked ice cream men. His other arm was pulling his hair. Trying to switch his mind back to Kuki. But his mind wouldn't top replaying the moment that he jumped in the air, his arms reaching to tear, and then finally reaching to his target.

His best friend never felt what Wally is feeling. He's too obessesed with making puns and jokes. Hoagie stays worried about his friend, but he can't feel the same firce emotions.

Abby notices constantly notices his violent nature. But instead of helping, she ignores it because she is afraid that she will fell the same anger towards her sister. Kuki, being the airhead of the group, remains oblivious to Wally's dark side. She likes to focus on her feelings for him instead.

Nigel is partly different. He feels the same terrible darness, in fact, Wally sees it some of the time. The recklessness, the joy of fighting adults. But Nigel has a tame and peaceful mind at heart, so he is able to control the rage.

But unlike all the others, Wally doesn't have anything to calm down his terrible rage. He doesn't think about what pun to say next. He doesn't have a peaceful mind. He usually thinks about Kuki, but when he fights, he can't really put his mind back to her. And he doesn't have an older sibling that fights against him in the KND. So Wallabe is the one of sector V that is sucked into the small bit of violence that comes with being in the kids next door. And beyond that, he serches for other ways to express his need for rage. (BBully fighting, being a bully at school...)

Wally turned to the other side of his bed. His arm was holding his head. The other was down by his stomach. And his legs were bent slightly. He looked like half a lovable child, and half a victorious wild cat.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I found some more episodes that showed Wally's evil side. I like the caramel one that took away his feriocity. Just shows you what kind of things Wally values.

* * *

I sighed again. "You don't get it number two. This is like an ultimate oppuritunity. Number one would have wanted us to go for it. This is the only chance we have to finally get rid of father. Or maybe all the adults we know of."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Yeah right number four. How is messing up father's dinner gonna get rid of him?"

I shrugged. "Maybe he'll be so imbarassed he'll leave forever." I suggested.

Let me get you caught up. See, Nigel, our fearless leader, is gone for the next two days. And he gave us (mostly me) to not under any circumstances may the team of sector V (Abby, Hoagie, Kuki and WALLY) will not go on a mission during the next two days. Or will not involved in any violence (Wally) involving any adult or teenager that we have seen/learned about.

Specific isn't he? I felt a little singelled out. Why does Nigel think he can do that? Specificly tell me not to do anything violent? It's not like I can't go two days without some random act of violence. Right?

"Okay guys look." I said firmly. "This is our big chance to mess up the plans of the adults. And we can't tell some other team because they'll tell number one. We know they're meeting up tonight. We either have to do this ourselves, or we waste an amazing oppurtunity."

I looked at Kuki and Hoagie for support. Why bother getting Abby's support? Me and her are kinda having a little... fight. Like Hoagie would say, you could cut the tension between us with a knife.

Abby laughed. "Yeah right. Be honest number four. You just wanna be leader. Come on, isn't what this is all about?"

I would have gave her a lesson right then. But I had to control my anger if I wanted to be leader. "No." I lied. "I just don't want to waste this oppurtunity. Number three can be leader for all I care."

Kuki looked hurt that I would make that comment. I guess she took it the wrong way. "No way." She said. "I take orders from number one only. How about number two?" She suggested.

He put his hands up. "No way. I take orders not give them."

"Well someone has to be leader if we're gonna go through with this." Abby pointed out.

"And who's left?" I asked. "You?"

"Possibly."

I laughed. "Okay. Then it's a vote. Number two and three vote for either me or number five."

Abby shook her head. "Between your two best friends? No way. I'm out." She turned to me. "Congratulasiouns number four. Your wish is my command."

* * *

"Crud."

I slammed my back against the bed. My pillow flopped as I turned on my side. And guess what I looked at? My desk that had all of Hoagie's notes that I stole. I remembered reading about a mental disease you can get.

It's called Hubris. It's basically when you think your invinciple. That you can do anything and nothing is better than you. That you can do anything without fail. Because your you. I remembered reading about the warriors, heroes and kings that had this. That when they made a mistake, they couldn't handle it.

I remembered cringing when I read about those guys ripping their yes out or killing themselves after they make a mistake. It made me shudder. But it also gave me pride. Like I was in some special group. Like I was up there with the warriors, heroes and kings.

I sat up and smiled at the idea. Yes! I was a warrior! A hero! A king! A leader that could make no mistake! I was perfect! Invinciple! Nothing could come close to beat me! Because I'm me! Me!

Is this how Nigel feels? Right before a mission? Or does he feel sad and rejected? Well I feel incredible. Like a warrior, a hero, a king!

I love being me.


End file.
